


OUAT One Shots

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Characters and Pairings to be tagged as I go along, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: A collection of One Shots for Once Upon A Time...





	OUAT One Shots

I don't own OUAT all rights go to their respective owners.

 

Pregnant but determined not to let that stop her from anything. Anything at all, Ella practises her sword fighting techniques alone.

Alone for several reasons.

One because she feels like if she was around anyone with a weapon in her hand, she may kill them. 

Another reason is because if anyone were to catch her training they would stop her and if that were to happen, she would probably attempt to kill them.

Which is the reason why she chose to keep as far away from anyone as possible, thinking then at least she could practise in peace.

Also because she has found that being around people currently has been quite tiresome as all anyone will discuss with her present is her pregnancy.

She feels like her name should be changed to Pregnant Ella seeing as that's all anybody brings up when they speak with her.

To be honest, she's fed up of it.

She can somewhat deal with Henry's constant chatter about it, he's nervous.

She understands that, she's nervous to about being a mother for the first time.

She can also somewhat deal with Tiana's excitement about it as she is her best friend and will most definitely be her baby's godmother.

Everyone else though, really just needs to let it go.

She's got several months of this left to.

It might kill her.

But she knows it will be worth it to see her baby, whom she already loves deeply.

That excites her, she can't say it doesn't.

She can already imagine a little girl or boy in her and Henry's arms.

Imagine picturesque scenes of the three of them sharing a bed, their child between them whilst she and Henry read a bedtime story.

Maybe one day she will have more than one child.

She can truly imagine a whole large family with Henry...

"And what are you doing?" Comes the voice of Tiana from behind her that caused Ella to jump and almost drop her sword.

"Hello Tiana." She starts politely.

"What does it look like?"

"Something that my best friend who I am sure I don't have to remind, is currently pregnant, shouldn't be doing." Tiana scolds her.

"But I'm bored!" Ella groans.

"Ella, there's plenty of things you could do instead." Tiana protests.

"None which interests me." She points out grumpily. 

"We could go and make something?"

"Tiana, I do not want to make anything." Ella growls whilst swinging her sword around, Tiana putting her hand on the hilt.

"Well I'm not letting you continue with this." She says as Ella contemplates stabbing her.

"So if there's nothing for you to do, I guess you should just sit down and rest." Tiana shrugs tugging the sword out of Ella's hands.

"Fine." Ella mutters. 

"Sit there." Tiana points toward the log.

"No, that's okay. I'd rather sit on an actual chair. Sure sitting on a log wouldn't be good for the baby in some way." She mutters before walking off.

Just because Tiana's here now doesn't mean there won't be other places unoccupied...

 

This is ridiculous. Ella thinks to herself as she is stopped from doing an activity for the sixth time.

It's like Henry and Tiana have people positioned everywhere to stop her from doing anything.

It's annoying and it's frustrating.

"Couldn't find anywhere else to sit?" Tiana raises an eyebrow as a now very grumpy Ella sits down on the log.

"It's for your own good. You'll be thanking all of us when your beautiful baby is born." Tiana points out.

"Yes I will be sure to tell her or he that for nine months I wasn't allowed to do anything at all." Ella grumbles.

"But you'll be thanking us when he or she is happy and healthy." Tiana says in a sing song voice.

Best friend or not, if she says another word, Ella might just murder her!

 

Hours later after having a pleasant stroll, Henry decides to go look for the love of his life.

The love of his life whom he finds in an almost frazzled state, sitting on the log tapping her foot up and down.

"Ella?" He starts carefully.

"What?" She grumbles miserably a increadibly grumpy look on her face, along with once of the most menacing scowls that Henry believes can compete with one of Regina's

"Are you okay?" He questions nervously, unsure of what else to say.

"No!" She snaps then.

"I hate this. I'm not useless!" 

"Ella..."

"No, Henry! I am not useless, you hear me?" She snarls at him.

"I. Am. Not. Useless!"

"I don't think your useless." Henry says with his hands held up in almost surrender.

"Yes you do." She mumbles.

"No, I really don't." Henry replies.

"Really?" Ella growls. 

"Really. I really don't think your useless." Henry says softly whilst bending down to pick her up, holding her carefully and cradling her against him.

"If you don't think I am useless then why are you not letting me walk?" She mutters as Henry just chuckles.

"Knew you thought I was useless."

"Ella, I don't think that your useless! But if you don't want me to..."

"I didn't ask you to put me down!"

Henry just smiles in response.

 

Henry doesn't put Ella down until they are both inside their tent.

Yet, instead of just putting her down and leaving her, he sits down beside her.

"I'm not useless." She mutters.

"Of course your not." Henry says in a soothing tone as Ella moves so she's got her head resting on his lap.

He can tell she's about to start ranting big time so he begins to stroke her hair lovingly whilst resting his other hand over her stomach where their baby grows.

"Everyone thinks that I am and I hate it! I hate it, Henry I really do. I want to be out there, helping doing everything and anything I can but I can't. I ask, I'm always asking but everyone's always 'oh, no, that's okay Ella it's a one persons job anyway' or 'no, that's fine someone else already offered and I said yes to them' and 'no, no, you sit down, don't even think about it just think about your baby' all anyone will talk to me about is the baby or to tell me I can't do anything and I hate it, I don't hate talking about the baby it's actually quite nice to talk about the baby but not when it's because someone's told me I can't do something I want to do. I want to help, Henry I can't go on like this, I'm going to go insane. I need to be useful!" 

"Ella, people only say this stuff to you because they care. They want you and our baby to be safe and careful."

"They take it too far." She mumbles.

"Perhaps, I'm not saying they don't but Ella, please. Don't ever think that your not useful you are. You really are."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You still do things."

"Little things."

"Well, little things are still things, Ella and it's something. It's still something." He says whilst stroking her hair.

"You are always useful Ella." He whispers.

"I could do more."

"You do more than enough."

"Really? Henry I spent the best part of the day sat on a log I hardly think..." She is cut off by Henry kissing her to silence her.

"I hardly think that's..." She trails off when Henry kisses her again.

"Are you going to kiss me every time I speak?" She enquiries.

"I'm going to kiss you until you believe that you are useful."

"That's going to take many kisses." Ella grumbles.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to be an easy task." Henry smiles before kissing her again.

And despite the many kisses, Ella does continue her rants and sometimes Henry even let's her get them off her chest whilst continuing to kiss her and stroke her hair until she finally gives in to tiredness and falls asleep.

Despite being certain that she's asleep Henry continues to stroke her hair.

"You are never useless." He whispers in between strokes.

"I love you." He adds whilst glancing to his other hand that is against her stomach.

"I love both of you, so much." He whispers whilst continuing to stroke Ella's hair whilst glancing toward the entrance to his tent.

God forbid anyone who attempts to enter and wakes the love of his life up!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This one shot was based off a post I saw on Tumblr about someone wanting GlassBeliever fanfic set during Ella's pregnancy as we were cheated off this on the show. I agree one hundred percent so I created this! Expect to see more oneshots for Henry/Ella and for other OUAT characters. Thanks again for reading and I accept prompt requests for any characters and pairings x :)


End file.
